


Leviathan's Valentine

by kainess



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Levi - Freeform, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, MC is gn, Not a lot of angst, a lot of self doubt tho, but its uh, idk where this ANGST came from, kind of, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: It's Leviathan's turn for your Valentine Gift, but sudden self-doubt makes things a little complicated for you.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Leviathan's Valentine

“I heard your gift with Mammon was a hit.” You look up from your desk to see Asmodeus leaning against your doorframe. “He keeps walking around with the plush you made him. He won’t stop bragging about it, either.” There was amusement on his features, though he sounded slightly agitated as well. “It’s kind of fun to watch, although Leviathan almost summoned Lotan he got so jealous. I almost broke out in the process.” 

“What? Really?” You turn yourself around completely so that you’re facing him. 

“Yes, I almost broke out. It is shocking to think about; I understand.” 

“Geez, Lucifer’s going to ban Valentine’s Day gifts at this point.” To think he could ban it so early, and before you even passed out the second gift. “They’re too much sometimes.” You sigh and slouch into your chair. “I told Leviathan I was making him a gift as well, you know.” 

“Did you even hear me?” 

“Yes, Levi almost summoned Lotan. I hope Lucifer wasn’t too mad.”

“My love, you’re missing the important part here.” 

“Well, I should get back to work, Asmo. Levi might become angry again if I waste too much time.” You get back to sewing together the plush for Leviathan, listening as Asmodeus exits your bedroom with a quiet huff. It’s been almost two days since you gave Mammon his stuffed cat. You didn’t mean to take so long with Leviathan’s gift, but you wanted it to be perfect. You knew that Leviathan could be a bit of a critic when it came to plushies, and it didn’t help that you had started over three times in the last thirty-five hours. It felt like you were messing up the little things, and if they kept adding up then his gift would look horrible. 

You run a hand over your face and look back down at the half-made plush. The bright orange fabric was driving you insane. If you had to look at it for much longer, you might end up gauging your eyes out. “Why was Mammon’s so easy to make?” You whine into your hands. “And why is Levi’s so hard?” Besides starting over so many times, you had also changed his gift a few times as well. Originally you wanted to design some sort of Ruri-chan doll for him, but you quickly discovered that was a little too…  _ complicated  _ for you. You also realized that creating a Ruri-chan plush left absolutely no room for error, and you didn’t feel like having Leviathan roast you for the rest of your life. The second idea was to design one of the TSL characters, but for the same reason as Ruri-chan, you quickly ditched that idea. 

You briefly considered ditching the plush idea altogether and getting him something else. However, you didn’t even know where to start looking. Leviathan had almost every Ruri-chan collectible in existence, and if he didn’t, you couldn’t afford it. You thought about picking up some manga series in the human realm for him, but then you considered that might be too predictable for him. After all, you wanted something  _ unique  _ for him. In all honesty, the more you thought about it, the more terrified you were when it came to getting gifts for the brothers. They all had high standards, and you weren’t sure you could reach them. However, now that you already gave Mammon something, word would spread (mostly due to Mammon’s big mouth) and the others would soon expect something as well. You could already imagine all the fights that would break out between them if you started and stopped with him. 

“I should have stuck with cards and candy.” You rub at your temples in frustration. “Now everyone’s going to expect these amazing presents.” 

  
  


With an annoyed huff, you back your chair away from your desk. You were unhappy, and most of all embarrassed. Embarrassed for the gift that you haven’t even given to Leviathan yet. That didn’t matter though, because your mind kept replaying images of Leviathan laughing at the plush you made him. It made a lump in your throat form, and your eyes blurred with unshed tears. It was silly, and maybe you were tired from working on this for the last two days straight, but you were upset. You were more than upset; you were disappointed with yourself on how this was coming out. Although you had finished his gift only an hour or two ago, you were still unhappy with it. 

To you, there was nothing cute about it. It was something that laid on your desk, taunting you. You let out an annoyed groan and threw yourself onto your bed. “I should stop putting this off.” You force yourself to sit up, glancing back over at the plush on your desk. “I’ll just apologize to him for how it came out. If he doesn’t like it I can offer to make him another one.” With a final sigh, you push yourself off the bed, grab the plush, and head out the door. 

Unlike with Mammon, you couldn’t have Leviathan open the door fast enough. You’re knocking on the wood as soon as you’re in front of his door, just wanting to get this over with. It would be humiliating, but you could get past this. You could make him another plush if he hated it that much, or you could just buy him something he asks for. Still, wanting at least  _ some  _ element of surprise, you hide the gift behind your back. There’s an anxious smile plastered on your face when the door opens. While normally Leviathan would push you for a password, you figured he was too excited for his gift to press such things today. 

“I was hoping to see you.” He can barely contain his excitement as he addresses you and lets you in. You follow in behind him quietly, rocking on the heels of your feet as he turns to face you once his door is closed. “I’m glad you came. Mammon was starting to drive me a little crazy and you’re always a good distraction.” 

“Haha, yeah… about that.” 

Leviathan looks at you with a confused expression when noting your increasing anxiety. “What’s wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?” He pulls at the sleeves of his jacket, a timid look on his face. “I always thought this day might come, but I didn’t think it’d come so soon.” 

“What? No, no you aren’t making me uncomfortable, Levi.” It seems to barely convince him, though you see some tension leave his body. Now if only you could do the same. “I just,” you inhale sharply, “I brought you your Valentine’s gift.” You see him light up in excitement, his cheeks glowing red as he happily shifts in his spot in front of you. 

“You really got me a gift? I’m not going to lie, I always thought Valentine’s Day was a stupid holiday humans celebrated, but when you told me you wanted to get me something, I thought maybe it wasn’t that bad after all. Usually, no one wants to spend a holiday like that with a stupid otaku like me.” 

“You’re not,” your breath hitches and you can feel your eyes water again, “I don’t think--”  _ Crap.  _ You wanted this to be a good holiday for him, but how could he enjoy it when you couldn’t even make him a proper gift? You shouldn’t have told him in advance that you’d make him something. His hopes were up and you were only going to cut them down. You hear Leviathan call out to you, his voice full of concern. It’s at that moment that you realize warm tears are streaming down your cheeks. 

“Are you crying?” Leviathan’s on you in seconds as he tries to assess the situation. “Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He’s frantically wiping your tears away with shaking hands. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. Please don’t be upset with me. I promise I won’t do it again.” You needed to pull yourself together before you caused the demon to have a panic attack. The last thing you wanted was for him to think he did something to you.

“You didn’t do anything.” You let him wipe the tears from your cheeks, his thumbs caressing the skin as he gazes down at you. “I just-- I just don’t want to ruin Valentine’s Day for you.” Your lip trembles as you speak and Leviathan’s concerned expression is replaced with one of confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Y-Your gift.” You answer weakly and more tears threaten to spill. 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“I just-- I couldn’t-- here.” You decide it would be better for him to see himself instead of listening to you fumble and trip over your words. You reveal the plush to Leviathan, handing it to the blue-haired demon. He slowly takes it from you, gazing at it curiously and glancing over at you. 

“I don’t understand.” He finally says. You feel your heart sink in your chest.

“It’s supposed to be--”

“No, I know what it is.” There’s a smile on his lips as he brings the plush to his chest, hugging it tightly. “It’s my goldfish, Henry. I think he came out beautifully. Why are you so upset over it? It looks just like him.” There’s a pink tint to his cheeks as he looks at you. “I’ve always wanted a plush of him.” You stare at him in shock, unable to form a sentence. “I love it, and I’m sure Henry will too.” 

“You like it?” You’re staring at him with wide and watery eyes. The possibility of Leviathan liking your gift never even occurred to you. “You don’t think it’s ugly?” 

“Ugly? Why would I think it’s ugly? You made this for me, and you made it after something that I hold close to my heart.” He shyly looks away from you as he grips the plushie tighter. “I would cherish anything you gave me. You spent time on this for me and me alone. That within itself is a precious gift to me.” His face is growing red again as he continues. “No one’s ever spent so much time on someone like me before. It’s hard to wrap my head around sometimes, but it makes me really happy.” He glances over at you once again. “Please don’t cry because of me. Seeing you so upset makes me upset too.” You feel your heart flutter at his words and you shyly glance down at your feet. “Thank you. This is the best Valentine’s Day I could have ever asked for.” 


End file.
